The various related applications disclose apparatuses, methods and systems for multimedia communications, such as video conferencing and telephony, over a variety of communications channels, such as wireline, cable, and hybrid fiber coaxial cable, and utilizing a variety of communications networks, such as an Integrated Services Digital Network ("ISDN"), the Public Switched Telephone Network ("PSTN"), and cable networks.
One particularly interesting feature of the various apparatuses (and systems) disclosed in the related applications is their capability for simultaneous connection to multiple networks, such as simultaneous connection to ISDN, PSTN, and cable networks. Such simultaneous connectivity, however, creates a simultaneous need for conflict resolution capability or prioritization between potential conflicting uses involving different and independent networks. For example, conflict resolution capability may be needed when the user is engaged in a video conference over an ISDN line while an incoming PSTN call is being received. Prior art capabilities have been strictly limited to conflict resolution within a single line from a single network, for example, providing call waiting or a busy signal for additional PSTN calls while a PSTN call is in progress on the one line. Such prior art call waiting or busy signaling has also been under network control, rather than local control of the user. The prior art has not provided for such conflict resolution capability when multiple separate and independent networks may be involved. In addition, the prior art has not provided for such conflict resolution under the local control of the user, rather than network control.
Accordingly, a need has remained for providing an apparatus and method for multimedia communications with multiple network functionality and services, such as conflict resolution capability or prioritization between potential conflicting uses involving different and independent networks. Such multimedia communications with multiple network functionality preferably should be under local control, rather than network control. In addition, such multimedia communications with multiple network functionality preferably should include other intelligent network functionality or services such as multimedia caller identification, should be user friendly, easy to install and use, and should be relatively less expensive for in-home purchase and use by consumers and other subscribers.